kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Omicron
Omicrons are a para-military force of henchmen from the fanfictional American Kamen Rider Series installment Kamen Rider 555. They are the first set of "Rider-like" foot soldiers within the franchise. History They are employed by Smart Brain & are a personal army that fought against the title character Kamen Rider Phi & his allies. As the show uses the Greek alphabet as a motif, omicron (O) is their Greek symbol, & unlike the other Rider Gears, they seem to possess no Smart Brain number, most likely due to the lack of a phone unit in the Gear. Their data is derived from the Phi Gear with some modifications for mass production purposes, which results in the suits' resemblance to a simplified Phi. The sets of troopers were destroyed by Phi in Axel Form; first his Axel Sparkle Cut, & lastly his Axel Crimson Smash. TV Series The Smart Buckle was created by Luther. There were six belts made to protect the Orphnoch King, but Luther said that the belts could also destroy him if they can protect him. Several Orphnoch were selected to wear the belts. They all wore black suits & shades, similar to Men In Black agents. Saral Seymour (the Snake Orphnoch) was originally appointed as leader of the Omicrons until he found out that Carter Womack, the person who gave him the Smart Buckle, was planning to attack Maria & the gang. This made Saral quit being an Omicron because he felt Carter lost his belief in protecting humanity. Saral, with the help of Eric, tried to take them out themselves, but were out-matched, only for Nathan to intervene & destroy them all. The Smart Buckles are later mass produced (approximately 10,000). These wearers were more akin to traditional military unit. Their purpose is to exterminate any human resistance that oppose the Orphnoch race. Led by Kamen Rider Psi, they attacked the human sanctuary until Carter, Violet, & Saral intervened. They were then sent to hunt Maria & Nathan, where Nathan regained his memory as Phi, then transformed to protect Maria from them. When they are knocked out of their Omicron forms, they transform back to their Orphnoch forms. Forms Omicron The Smart Buckle gives the wearer the following statistics when they transform. *'Height': 175-195cm *'Weight': 85-120 kg (Suit weighs 23 kg) *'Punch': 2 Tons of pressure *'Kick': 4 Tons of pressure *'Jump': 25 m *'Run': 100 m / 6.5 seconds Gear *'Gyro Attacker' - The Omicrons' motocycle, which is based on the data of Phi's SB-555V Auto Vajin & mass produced by Smart Brain for the Omicron Army's mode of transport. However, unlike Auto Vajin, this bike does not have a robotic battle mode. It is installed with a Brains Generation Light engine with 320 horsepower (240 kW). *'Axel Ray Gun' - The weapon itself is based on Phi's Phone Blaster & Phi Edge; consisting of a Blaster Mode & Blade Mode. The weapon itself can be stored in the handle bar of the Gyro Attacker or in the trooper's left holster. It is unclear if it possesses an EXCEED CHARGE. Ver. 2 The Version 2 Omicrons appeared only in the video game. For more information, see Jordan Midgley. Transformation Sequence The troopers say "Omicron". Then, the Smart Brain logo on the buckle, which is connected to the belt & sticking out vertically, is inserted when being pushed forward into the belt. Near the end of the series, Instead of pushing over the buckles to start transformation, the Troopers touch a pad on their right shoulder after saying "Omicron". Before the full transformation begins, the wearer's Orphnoch outline appears before becoming a Omicron. See Also *Riotrooper - counterpart at Kamen Rider Wiki Category:Kamen Rider 555 Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider-like Category:Villains Category:555 Riders Category:Henchmen Category:Rider Troops Category:Evil Kamen Riders